


Killer Cafè

by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Series: Shit Happens [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Molly knows Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SFPAC, SFPAC November, What is Seb up to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was the blond man that Harry kept pushing Molly to talk to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Cafè

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should continue :)

There’s a coffee shop between St Bart’s hospital and Molly’s flat that she stops in on the way to and from work every day called Assassino Cafè. There’s a blue-eyed barista with short blonde hair that always seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Both women talked frequently about their lives when the café was slow.

“Good morning, Molly. The usual?”

“Hey Harry, thank you. How’s your morning?”

“Ah you know, I work in a coffee shop serving coffee all day.” She smiled as she said this, their inside joke.

Then a tall, blond stranger started coming in. He had recently moved to the area and was trying to get to know the place. Harry whistled low, smirked, and spoke so only the two of them could hear, “Oh honey, who is that?”

“Harriet!” Molly admonished in what she thought was a low voice.

At Molly’s outburst, the man turned and gave her a smile that nearly melted her right there.

“Hey Mol, I’ve got your coffee and you’re, oh, about 5 minutes late for work now.”

“Oh no! Thanks, Harry, I’ll see you this evening.” Taking her coffee, Molly ducked her head and rushed past the blond hoping he wouldn’t notice the blush creeping up the back of her neck.

Every morning, the strapping man with blue-gray eyes would walk into the café not long after Molly would arrive. After a week of this occurring, Molly figured Harry had had enough of them dancing around each other and started to push her to talk to him.

Handing Molly her morning coffee, Harry whispered, “You should talk to him.”

Sighing, the pathologist accepted her cup and said, “You say that every morning.”

The barista was starting to get frustrated. She rolled her eyes and shot back, “And I mean it every morning. Dude ain’t a chick so it’s not like he’s _my_ type.

Molly smiled at that. She thanked Harry like always and made her way out the door and to the hospital, but not without sparing the tall man one last glance. This time when she looked back, he was staring at her too. Her smile grew wider and with a little wave, she left for work.

That evening on the way home, the brunette stopped into grab a bite to eat and was stopped by a new voice as she accepted her order from the other woman.

“Excuse me, miss.”

As she turned, instead of coming face-to-face with the handsome man, she came face-to-chest which only emphasized their height difference of at least a foot.

Flustered, she blushed and sputtered, “Oh, I’m sorry!”

Taking a step back, the blond smiled, “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you’d like to join me.” He waved a hand at his own table and continued, “You see, I still haven’t met many people around here and we seem to see each other every day, so… what do you say?”

“Umm,” Molly glanced back at Harry who grinned widely and gave her a thumbs up. She turned back and introduced herself, “Why not? I’m Molly.”

He shook her hand, then pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit, “Sebastian, but call me Seb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for SFPAC November.


End file.
